The New Roommate
by BrunzFanfic516
Summary: Kurt has to live with Sebastian because he has nowhere else to live. Things were going normally...until out of the blue, Blaine breaks up with Kurt. And when he does, Kurt goes to Sebastian for comfort.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Rachel, the soup is almost ready."

Rachel, who was curled up on the couch watching RENT, looked over to Kurt with a grin on her face. "Good! I'm starving," she said. "What kind of soup is it?"

"It's just ordinary chicken and noodle soup. Nothing special," Kurt said, mixing the spoon through the liquid. The steam rose from the pot and passed Kurt's head, disappearing when it reached the ceiling. The steam was making Kurt sweat, and he was making sure that none of the beads fell into the soup.

"Mmmm." Rachel could already taste it on her taste buds, and her stomach started to growl. "When is it going to be ready?"

"Soon," Kurt replied. "I would've made something else, but we haven't went grocery shopping in a while," Kurt said, continuing to mix the soup. He was waiting for the soup to bubble so he would know it was hot enough, and it seemed to be taking forever. He wiped his damp forehead and continued to stir.

"It's okay. Soup is perfect for this kind of weather," Rachel said, looking out the window. Rain hammered against it, and lightning struck the sky like a light flickering in a  
pitch-black room. She listened to the thunder boom from miles away, and the raindrops falling and splashing when it hit the ground. It was relaxing.

Kurt smiled. The soup slowly started to bubble, so Kurt got a bowl out of the cabinet and poured some soup into it. "Rachel, it's done," he sang. He pulled a soup out from the drawer and set it into the hot broth and gave it to Rachel. She smiled it thanks.

"This looks delicious," Rachel said. She set it down on the coffee table in front of her so it could cool.

"Do you want an ice-cube?" Kurt asked. "To cool it down?" Kurt was already making his way to the refrigerator when Rachel responded.

"That would be great. Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, diva," Kurt said. He opened the freezer and pulled out two ice-cubes, and hurried over to Rachel to put them in her soup before they melted in his hands. They fell into the broth with a _plop._

Rachel watched the ice cubes melt as Kurt asked, "What's happening on RENT?"

"Oh! I haven't been paying attention," Rachel said, looking up to Kurt. She looked over to her soup and saw that the ice cubes had already melted. There was less steam coming up from the chicken noodle soup, so she decided to take a sip. She picked up the bowl, picked up the spoon, and drank the broth. It was hot, but a tolerable hot. She continued to eat, but every now and then she would take her a large drink of her water, cooling down her tongue.

"Oh." Kurt looked over to the screen, and started to watch. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I got it," Kurt said, and he hurried over to the door. It was probably Finn or Blaine, coming to say hello to Rachel or himself. But when he opened the door, it ended up being the last thing he expected.

Sebastian Smythe.

* * *

**A|N: FIRST STORY EVER WRITTEN ON ! It's probably not that good, but it's the best that I have. I'm hoping that I'll continue...which I probably will. Thank you for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 1: Truth

**Chapter One**

Kurt stared at Sebastian in awe. His green jacket, shirt, and jeans were drenched with rainwater. His hair was plastered down to his head, and raindrops were rolling down his pale face. Sebastian's sea-green eyes had seemed to fade in color, and they stared at Kurt coldly. Kurt wasn't sure if that was because he was cold or Kurt had done something to him. Sebastian's chattering teeth answered his question.

"Sebastian, why are you-"

"Kurt, let him in."

Kurt turned around to find Rachel standing behind him, giving him a small smile. Kurt knew that Rachel had hated Sebastian from the start, the moment he opened his mouth to speak. It was surprising to him to see Rachel being so giving to him, but he didn't hesitate to let the soaked boy in.

Sebastian let out a shudder of breath when he walked into the dry, warm house. He had been in the rain for what seemed to be hours, so it was obviously going to be a relief when he finally escaped the weather.

"Sebastian, what were you THINKING when you walked out that door? It's raining, you have no umbrella, you barely have a coat to even give you a bit of heat!" Kurt was about to continue when Sebastian interrupted him.

"K-K-Kurt. N-not t-that I-I do-don-don't l-love th-the c-c-crit-criticizing, c-could y-you h-help m-m-me h-he-here?" Sebastian asked through his chattering teeth. He tried to stop them from chattering by forcing his teeth together, but after a while they would get sore and he would have to stop. Then his teeth would be chattering all over again. Either way, he would always end up losing the battle.

"Oh! Yes, of course," Kurt said, suddenly realizing that he was being a bad host to his guest. He helped Sebastian take off his soaked green jacket, and he asked Rachel if she could go and put it in the dryer. Rachel nodded immediately, grabbed the jacket, and disappeared into the hallway. Kurt turned back to Sebastian, who was still shivering and cold. The only improvement Kurt saw was that Sebastian's sea green eyes had turned greener, and his cheeks had a little more color in them. Kurt gave a small smile, but then got back to the task at hand.

"Sebastian, sit on the couch and you can use all the blankets you want. I'll fix you a bowl of soup." Kurt was astonished at how helpful he was being, with it being Sebastian and all.

Sebastian, the boy who almost blinded his boyfriend. Sebastian, the one who tried and ruin Regionals for the New Directions. Sebastian, who tried to blackmail his brother. Why was Kurt even helping him anyway? It's not like Sebastian has helped him with anything, or even been NICE to him. But all that didn't stop him from spooning the soup into the bowl.

"Here, drink this," Kurt said, handing Sebastian the bowl. The younger, and much taller boy looked up at Kurt with a sadness in his eyes. Kurt could feel a pang shoot through his chest, and he almost dropped the bowl as he transported the bowl from his hands to Sebastian's. However, Sebastian caught it in time, and Kurt sighed in relief.

"Careful, princess," Sebastian said, smirking. He took the bowl and lifted the spoon to his lips, drinking the broth.

"You seem better," Kurt said, rolling his eyes. Sebastian shrugged, and took another sip.

Rachel came back into the room, forcing a smile at Sebastian. She wished he would just disappear from Kurt's couch, so she would be able to continue watching RENT. But that wasn't going to be happening any time soon, so she had to play nice.

Sebastian smirked at her, and set the bowl down on the coffee table. Rachel looked away and scowled, but then shook her head in disappointment of herself and continued to walk over to Kurt.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but I'd really like to change out of these clothes. Do you have anything that anything that DOESN'T look like it came out of a cheerleader's closet?" Sebastian asked Kurt. He only glared at him in response.

"Yes, I have a T-shirt that Finn only wore once. It'll fit you fine, and there are some jeans that will work too. Go change and then finish your soup," Kurt commanded. Sebastian stood up and put his hands up like a criminal being caught by the police.

"Geez, okay, _mom_."

"Finn's room is the first one to the right," Kurt said, acting like he didn't hear him. Sebastian nodded, and started for the stairs.

"Change in the bathroom, idiot," Kurt added. Sebastian nodded and disappeared up the stairs.

As soon as the coast was clear, Rachel literally attacked Kurt with questions.

"Why is he here? Why was he in the rain? Is he insane? Couldn't he go somewhere else to find assistance? Doesn't he know that your enemies?"

Kurt scratched the back of his head, trying to take in everything that Rachel was spitting out at him. After a few more seconds, Kurt snapped.

"Rachel, one question at a time!"

Rachel turned silent, looking down at her feet. A wave of guilt rushed over Kurt, and he quickly apologized. Rachel accepted it, and continued to ask her questions-but one at a time.

"Why is he here?"

Kurt shrugged. "He looked a bit sad earlier. Something's obviously wrong." Rachel nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do when he comes back down?" Rachel asked, keeping her eyes on the stairs. She was making sure Sebastian wasn't coming down while they were talking about him.

"We'll make Sebastian feel comfortable here first, and then we'll ask him why he's here. If he's comfortable enough, he'll just tell us without hesitating. I know this things," Kurt said and winked. Rachel giggled in response.

"I think he's coming back down. Act normal," Kurt whispered. Rachel nodded, and she started to smile. Kurt played along and pretended to laugh-very loudly. Rachel started to laugh at how ridiculous they seemed were acting, and soon the whole house was filled with their laughter. It was so embarrassing, but at least Sebastian didn't suspect anything. Rachel and Kurt were pretty sure that was the only good thing they got out of it.

When Sebastian sat down, Kurt and Rachel did the best they could to make him feel at home. They sat down with him on the couch, greeting him with hellos and with questions: 'Are you feeling better?' 'Was the weather really that bad?' 'Was the soup hot enough for you?' Sebastian answered all of the questions with a 'yes', which Kurt and Rachel took as a good sign.

Rachel picked up her phone and looked at the time. "Oh no! I was supposed to meet Finn at Breadstix ten minutes ago! I'm sorry, Kurt, but I really need to go now." She stood up and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Bye Kurt! You too, Sebastian." Rachel slipped on her coat, and left the two boys alone in the living room, an awkward tension between them. Sebastian stared at the empty bowl on the coffee table, and Kurt looked down at his feet.

And then Kurt broke the silence.

"Sebastian, why are you here?" Kurt blurted out. Sebastian looked at Kurt with a shocked expression on his face; it was obviously the last thing he expected to come out of Kurt's mouth. The expression faded from shock to sadness, and he watched his fingers as he twiddled with his thumbs. He had been preparing for this, but now that he was asked, it was harder than he had thought.

"Well, I'm here because...um...I..." The words died at his lips, and he let out a sigh. He was at the point where there was only two options: Sebastian was either going to tell Kurt or he wasn't. And by the look on Kurt's face, he had no choice but to spill.

"I'm here because I have no where else to live," Sebastian admitted. He hated that he was acting more dramatic than he usually is, but he continued on with his story.

"My parents are on a business trip in Australia, and I couldn't go because of school. I was staying at my parent's friend's house, but then he had to move because the long-distance relationship with his wife wasn't working out so well. I told him I would find a place to stay, but nothing is coming up."

"What about the rest of the Warblers?" Kurt asked. Kurt could feel himself pitying Sebastian, and it made Kurt want to vomit.

"I'm not exactly on their good side," Sebastian admitted. Kurt nodded. He could understand with all that Sebastian has done. Sebastian isn't on Kurt's good side either.

"Besides, it's Spring Break. Most of them are out of town, and the ones that have stayed in Ohio are the Warblers that I've always ignored."

"Oh..."

Sebastian nodded. "My parents are coming back in eight months, and-"

"WHAT?!"

Sebastian turned his head over to the Kurt, who had an astonished look on his face. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, and Kurt just sighed and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, but...eight months? What were they thinking?" Kurt asked. Sebastian only laughed.

"They had to, for the money. Besides, they were leaving me in good hands with their friend, Layne," Sebastian replied, shrugging. "At least they thought they were."

Kurt felt bad for Sebastian. His parents were all the way in another country, he had nowhere to live, he was soaked, he had no friend to turn to-Kurt was sure that this was one of Sebastian's horrible days.

"So you have nowhere else to go?" Kurt asked with sympathy in his voice. Sebastian nodded, looking at Kurt with a tiny bit of hope in his now-sea green eyes.

"Wait, are you asking me..."

Kurt could tell that Sebastian was uncomfortable, and soon he felt guilty like he had been before. It was the kind of guilty where he felt like it was all his fault (which it probably was), and that there was nothing he could do to make Sebastian feel better. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try.

"I gotta go," Sebastian said quickly, standing up. "The soup was awful, by the way. It tasted like crap."

Kurt ignored the insult, and focused on persuading Sebastian to stay and not to go outside, where he'd get ammonia and have to live on the streets.

"Sebastian, stay. You're going to get sick, and I'm going to get blamed for it. And you have nowhere to go, and you're going to end up living on the streets. My parents will think it's fine, so I want you to sit down and I'm going to find some movies that you can watch. What kind of moves do you like?"

"Uh...I like...The Hunger Games?"

"I don't have that," Kurt said, shrugging.

"Figures."

"Do you like the Notebook?"

"Yuck!"

"I'll find something."

Kurt started for the stairs, but the only thing that was on his mind were the words: '_My parents will think it's_ _fine_.'

Kurt just hoped that he wasn't lying.

* * *

**A|N: YES! I wanted to finish this by Saturday, and it looks like I did! :D**

**Anyways, I'm sorry if I'm a little bit rusty. This is just chapter one. It'll get better and better by each chapter. I'm also sorry if this is way too short. Again, it's just the beginning. I was going to add some more, but I'll just add those parts in the second chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! The next time I update might be on Monday or Tuesday...depends. **

**Reviews are always lovely and appreciated.**

**:))**

UPDATE: And I know, Sebastian isn't really acting his normal self in this chapter. This chapter pretty much revolves around Sebastian having nowhere else to live, and I couldn't think up of any jokes Sebastian could of made up while telling it. He'll be his sarcastic self in the next chapter. Thank you!


	3. Chapter 2: The Flu

**A|N: This story is taking place in the beginning of Season 4, where Kurt is working at the Lima Bean for that short amount of time. But I'm also warning you that Kurt doesn't go to NY...at least not for a while anyway. I would hope that Kurt wouldn't do that to Seb. :( While I am at it, thank you for all the lovely reviews! They were greatly appreciated. Now what you all have been waiting for...CHAPTER TWO!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Burt wasn't exactly _thrilled_ when he found out that Sebastian was staying for dinner.

"Isn't that the boy who injured Blaine's cornea?" Burt whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt looked over to Sebastian, who was chopping the tomatoes for the salad. He was being oddly helpful, but that was probably because he was bored. Before Carole and Burt had arrived, he had been staring off into space. All of Kurt's movies that he had offered Sebastian had declined, and then Kurt offered the RENT. When Sebastian made a disgusted face, Kurt gave up and ended up watching '_The Notebook_'. After that, Sebastian seemed bored out of his mind.

"Yes, Dad," Kurt whispered back. "But he apologized, remember?" Burt nodded, but the doubt on Kurt's face told him that Burt wasn't going to be thinking kindly about Sebastian anytime soon.

"Didn't he try to ruin Regionals for you guys too?" Burt asked. Kurt sighed and nodded, admitting everything.

"Yes, but he apologized for that too. He apologized for everything. Ever since, he had left us alone. Give him a break, Dad."

Burt sighed, and then cooperated."Alright, fine. Now go wash your hands and get ready for dinner," Burt ordered.

"But-"

"Finn has already got the table set, and Carole is almost done with making dinner," Burt informed. Kurt gave in and then hurried upstairs.

As Kurt washed his hands, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the hall. It was probably Finn, who was commanded by their mom or dad to wash his hands too. Kurt quickly washed the rest of the soap off his hands, and roughly dried his hands with the clean towel on the towel rack. After setting it back on the rack, he peered out into the hallway.

Instead of Finn, it turned out to be Sebastian. He was peering into every room he passed, looking disappointed every time he found out it was a bedroom. Kurt guessed he was looking for the bathroom, going to go wash his hands like he just did. Kurt sighed, and called over to Sebastian, "Seb'! The bathroom's over here."

Sebastian snapped his head up over to Kurt, slightly grinning when he heard Kurt's words.

"Thanks for helping me out, princess," Sebastian said, smirking. He walked over to Kurt and slid past him into the bathroom. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You better be down in two minutes," Kurt warned. Sebastian ignored him and turned on the faucet, watching the cold water fall into the drain.

Kurt groaned and walked back downstairs.

~O.O~

"Sebastian, how about you sit next to Kurt?"

Kurt's eyes widened, and Sebastian took a step back.

"W-what?" Kurt and Sebastian stuttered in unison.

"What's so wrong with sitting next to each other? Besides, Kurt, he's your guest. The best you can do is let him sit next to you so he can feel at home," Carole said. She sat down in her chair, a plate of hot food in front of her.

Kurt could feel butterflies fluttering in his stomach. If their were walls in his stomach, the butterflies would be banging against them. The thought of telling Carole that Sebastian was going to be a temporary resident at their home was really getting to him, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was afraid his parents would say no? That would mean...no, he wasn't going to think about it. That would just make him more nervous, which was something Kurt was pretty sure he didn't need right now. Instead, he sat down in his seat and waited for his food.

Although he was against it, Sebastian sat next to Kurt and did the same.

Burt set a plate of hot food in front of the two boys, and set another plate in front of Finn. "Eat up, kids."

"Thank you, Mr. Hummel," Sebastian said, acting all innocent in front of Kurt's dad. It made Kurt sick.

After Burt sat down, he looked over to Sebastian and immediately started to ask questions, expecting an answer after he asked, even if the question made Sebastian uncomfortable.

"So, Sebastian. I didn't expect _you _for dinner," Burt said. The way Burt said 'you' made Kurt feel bad for Sebastian.

"Well, I'm here because..." The words died at his lips, and he looked to Kurt for support. The begging in Sebastian's eyes made him give in.

"Dad, I have to ask you something. It's HUGE and important, so we don't blame you if you need a while to think about this," Kurt began. Burt felt a little worried about what Kurt was going to say next, but he let him continue.

"Go on, son."

Kurt took in a deep breath, and began.

"Sebastian has nowhere else to live." When Burt and Carole started to speak, Kurt stopped them and told them to speak when he was done. Burt and Carole hesitated for a moment, but then let him continue.

"His parents are on a business trip to...Australia?" Kurt looked over to Sebastian to see if he was right. When Sebastian nodded, Kurt continued.

"And his friends are out of town because of Spring Break. Sebastian did live with his parent's friend, Layne, but he had to move due to some problems."

"Oh my..." Carole gasped.

"It's not that bad," Sebastian assured. "It's not like their dead. Besides, it's only for two weeks. By then, my friends will be back and I'll live with one of them before my parents come back. It would really be great if you would just say-"

"Yes."

Kurt and Sebastian looked taken aback.

"Did you say yes?" Sebastian asked, shock written on his face.

Burt sighed, and then nodded. "Yes, I did. The weather is going to be getting bad this week, and you deserve a place to stay since you don't have anywhere else to stay. You can sleep in the attic. There's a nice bed up there, and there are some extra clothes up there too. I'm sure they're your style and your size. But two weeks only," Burt said. Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, sir...are you sure about this? I know this is something big...you know...letting someone live in your house for two weeks," Sebastian said.

"I'm positive, son. And call me Burt."

"Okay...Burt," Sebastian said, giving a small smile to Kurt's father.

"Alright kids. Now finish up your meals so you can all get ready for the evening."

~O.O~

"Thank GOD!"

Kurt shook his head as he slid the pillow into the pillow case. "It's not that big of a deal. I figured he would say yes."

Sebastian threw the blanket onto the bed he was going to be sleeping on. "Sure, but he could've said no. And I know what you're going to say: I know him, he's my father! I knew he was going to say yes." Sebastian used a high-pitched squeaky voice when he did his Kurt impression. "But I barely know the guy! When I first saw him, I thought that he was some strict, cold-hearted, mean guy."

"Well, he's not," Kurt said, setting the pillow on the head of the bed.

"Well, obviously," Sebastian said. He put another blanket on the bed, smoothing it out on the bed. "Just tell him I said thanks."

"I will," Kurt said. He set the second pillow next to the first one, and watched as Sebastian finished making the bed. "So you're all set?"

Sebastian gave the bed one last pat before nodding. "Yes, I am...hey, I'm going to bed now. You know, long day."

"Yeah," Kurt said.

"'Night, Betty White."

"Goodnight to you too."

~O.O~

The next morning, Kurt woke up to the sound of coughing and sneezing coming from upstairs. Kurt had been preparing for this, but he hadn't prepared to be waken up at eight-o-clock in the morning.

"Sebastian," Kurt moaned. He got up from bed, stretched, and stomped upstairs.

When Kurt opened the door, he found what he expected: Sebastian was coughing like crazy, but he was covering it up with his fist. In between the hacking, Sebastian would sneeze. Kurt groaned.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Sebastian looked up, trying to fight the coughs that kept on coming.

"Sebastian, I told you that you were going to get sick," Kurt pointed out. He sat next to Sebastian and rubbed his back. "Just cough it all out..."

Sebastian immediately obeyed and started to cough again, hoping the tickle in his throat would soon go away. After a few seconds later, he tried to ask for a glass of water, but was interrupted by his coughing session.

After a minute or two-it felt like a hundred years for Sebastian-the coughing died down and the tickling in his throat disappeared. He cleared his throat, and swallowed some saliva in his mouth. He thought that that would help his sore throat, but it still felt the same.

Kurt sighed. "I'm pretty sure you just have the flu. Now let me check your temp." Kurt pressed the back of his hand against Sebastian's forehead, and jumped back when he felt how hot it was.

"Sebastian, you're burning up! How long have you felt sick?" Kurt asked.

"I've been sick for as long as I've been awake," Sebastian said, his voice scratchy and hoarse.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Obviously. When did you wake up?"

"Somewhere around six."

Kurt sighed. "Alright. I'm going to get you an ice-pack to put on your forehead, some liquids, a bowl of leftover soup-"

"It's a bit early for soup," Sebastian said, smirking. Kurt shook his head, disgusted with Sebastian's little sarcasm.

"You need it."

"Yum," Sebastian said sarcastically. Kurt only rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right back," Kurt said and rushed downstairs.

In the kitchen, he found Finn making something that looked like a sandwich, still in his pajamas. The peanut butter and jelly jars were sitting on counter, and five other pieces of bread on a plate were sitting next to them. Kurt raised his eyebrow, and looked over to the clock on the oven. _8:49_. Isn't it too early for lunch?

"What are you doing?"

Finn jumped, and spun around with the butter knife in his hand. The grape jelly was smeared on the blade, dripping onto the floor. When he found out it was Kurt, he relaxed, setting the knife down to his side. "Don't scare me like that, dude," Finn said, sighing. He turned back to the sandwich and continued to slather the jelly on the bread.

"Sorry. But why are you making a sandwich? It's not even nine yet," Kurt stated. He walked over to the fridge and opened it, scanning the products inside. Where was the soup?

"I'm making it for Puck. He's cleaning a pool today and he's low on food. It's a normal P&J sandwich with Doritos," Finn said. He looked over to Kurt and watched him pull out the small bowl of soup from the fridge. "Hey, why are you getting soup out anyway? Don't _you_ realize that its not even nine?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's for Sebastian. He's sick from standing out in the rain," he said. He got a bowl out of the cabinet and poured some soup into it. "Think he'll mind if I just microwave it?"

"It wouldn't bother me," Finn said, shrugging. He finished the sandwich by placing the second piece of bread on top of the first one, and opened the plastic bag so he can place the sandwich inside it.

"But that's you. Think he'll-ah, never mind." Kurt set the bowl in the microwave, and slammed the door shut. He put it on for one and a half minutes, and pressed START.

"Anything else you need?" Finn asked as he set the small bag of Doritos into the paper bag.

"Yeah. I need an icepack and a glass of water, coke, anything. And the icepack should be wrapped in a towel. Thanks," Kurt said. He watched the soup heat up and get warm.

"I can only do one thing at a time, Kurt," Finn complained, getting a glass out of the cabinet. "I'll get the glass of...something. You can get the icepack."

"Fine, fine." Kurt walked over to the freezer and got out the icepack, being careful to not freeze his hands.

Finn threw a towel over to Kurt. "Here you go."

Kurt caught it with his other hand, and quickly wrapped it around the cold, rectangle pack. He looked over and asked Finn if the drink was ready. Finn nodded and gave Kurt the glass of water. Kurt thanked him and went to the microwave and grabbed the hot soup.

"Alright, I'm going to go and check on the meerkat. Have fun with Puck," Kurt said, starting for the stairs.

"Thanks," Finn called out.

"Mhmm."

When Kurt entered the attic, he found Sebastian laying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. It reminded Kurt about how bored Sebastian was yesterday, and it made Kurt guilty. He wasn't being a very good host this week.

"I have the icepack, glass of water, and soup. Anything else you need?" Kurt asked. He set the soup and glass of water down on the night table next to Sebastian, and he set the icepack on Sebastian's forehead.

"I didn't ask for all this crap. I don't need it," Sebastian said. He shivered, and pulled the icepack off his forehead. "Cold."

"It's supposed to be cold. Now put it back on your head. And you do need this stuff, so stop complaining," Kurt said. He pulled the blankets up to Sebastian's forehead, and sighed. "But anything else?"

"Nah, I'm good."

"Alright, I'm going to go to work now. Burt and Carole have already left, and Finn is going to go hang out with Puck. You're going to be alone, so are you sure you don't need anything?" Kurt asked.

"Nope. Whenever I'm sick, I usually take care of myself. So can you leave now?" Sebastian asked. Kurt shook his head and started for the door.

"WAIT! Can I have a cup of coffee? The guys down there know my order," Sebastian said. Kurt turned around over to Sebastian and sighed.

"Alright, fine. So that's it?" Kurt asked.

"Yup."

"Okay. Do whatever you want...except wreck the house. Bye, Seb!"

"Later."

~O.O~

"Here you go, Bas."

"Too many nicknames, Kurt."

"Shut up."

Kurt handed Sebastian his coffee, and looked over to the TV. Sebastian apparently had gotten bored, so he spent the rest of his day on the couch, watching TV (which was ESPN right now) and resting. Kurt didn't blame him.

Sebastian took a sip, and then made a face. "Let me guess. You made this?"

"No, some guy that had been making your coffee for weeks made it. What, does it taste bad?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It's okay. Just tainted with you...you and your gay face."

Kurt glared at him and scowled.

"Have you been here all day?"

"Yep." Sebastian looked out the window, looking at the red sunset. Clouds were scattered all around, but not enough to classify it ascloudy. All around the sun and clouds was pure yellow, and above that yellow was a soft pink. Sebastian wasn't a nature person, but it was beautiful.

"Finn's going to be home in a half an hour, and Carole and Dad are going to be home in an hour," Kurt informed, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Why should I care?" Sebastian asked, looking back to the TV.

"You should care because that's when we're going to have dinner. Dad's bringing home Chinese," Kurt said.

Sebastian nodded, keeping his eyes on the TV where football players were chasing the guy with the football.

"You like Chinese, right?"

"Sure."

Kurt didn't believe him, since Sebastian was too focused on the TV to actually focus on Kurt's question.

"Are you positive?" he asked. Sebastian sighed and looked over to Kurt, annoyance and weariness in his eyes.

"Yes, now shut up and go away."

Kurt rolled his eyes. Maybe he wasn't a good host, but Sebastian wasn't being a good resident.

* * *

**A|N: Sooo sorry for the late update! I've been working on this ever since I got home from school, I PROMISE! Because of the wait, I decided to make it somewhere near 3,000 words. That's short too, but it's still the beginning. I wish I could update tomorrow, but things are going to be getting longer and my arms are going to be sore from gym. XD. **

**(We're doing the Presidential thing where you go against other schools in gym crap. We run ten laps, sit ups and push ups for one minute each, shuttle run, and then after all the training we do basketball. This is why I hate gym.)**

**But enough about me. I hope to update by Sunday, but I don't promise anything. If I should blame anything and/or anyone about why this is so late, then I blame school, the Wii, and writer's block. **

**Reviews are always lovely and appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 3: Calls

**Chapter 3**

After dinner, Kurt and Sebastian started to bicker on what they were going to do next. Sebastian said that Kurt should go and leave him alone, but Kurt insisted that they both go up to the attic and he would take care of Sebastian. They were both stubborn, but when Sebastian started to cough, it was over. Kurt had won.

By the time they had gotten to the door that led into the attic, Kurt had grown tired of Sebastian's complaining. He snickered, and put all of his anger on the door. When Sebastian walked in, he jumped when he heard the slam.

"You scare easily," Kurt said, chuckling. Sebastian glared at him, and then started to cough. Kurt thanked the Lord that Sebastian couldn't make a nasty comeback.

Kurt pulled the blankets back and commanded Sebastian to lie down. After he obeyed, Kurt pulled the blankets up to his shoulders and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm not a two-year old," Sebastian stated, turning to lay on his side. He looked up to Kurt with his sea-green eyes, a small smile on his face. Kurt hated that smile; it reminded him of his smirk.

"Isn't that obvious?" Kurt said. Sebastian shot him a glare. "If anything, you're a fourteen year old." Sebastian didn't know if he should take that as a compliment or an insult.

"I'm going to check your temperature now," Kurt informed, and laid the back of his hand on Sebastian's forehead. He frowned.

"Let me guess, I'm hot?"

Kurt nodded, and took the thermometer off the table, rolling it around in his hands. "I'm going to take your temp to see what your temperature is exactly. Open up."

"I think I can do it myself." Sebastian snatched the thermometer out of Kurt's hands and put it in his mouth. He looked down and watched the numbers rise. His eyes widened when it passed one hundred.

When it beeped, Sebastian's temp ended up being 101.5. Kurt took it out of Sebastian's mouth, the frown still on his face. "I'm going to have to go to the pharmacy and get you some medicine tomorrow." When Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, Kurt shushed him and continued. "No 'buts'! I don't want to hear any complaining, Smythe. I'm going to get that medicine and you're going to take it."

Sebastian groaned.

"Stop being a big ba-"

_I think I'll try defying gravity._

"What the..."

_Kiss me goodnight, I'm defying gravity!_

"Sorry, it's Rachel. Excuse me." Kurt stood up and left the room, going out to the hall so he could answer his call.

"Hey, Rachel," Kurt said when he answered his phone.

"Hi, Kurt! How is it with Sebastian?"

"Awful. He's sick, but that doesn't stop him from all of his sarcasm." Kurt leaned against the wall and continued talking. "I don't think I've rolled my eyes so many times in my life!"

Rachel laughed on the other line. "He's sick?"

"Yeah, and now I have to go get him medicine. I'm preparing for a long weekend," Kurt said, sighing. Rachel continued to giggle.

"So he's like a child?"

"YES! EXACTLY!" Kurt said a bit too loudly. "I'm feel like I'm turning into a father and he's my son...oh Lord, Sebastian's my child!"

"Finn's like a kid too, but you probably know that already. He's usually oblivious to everything, and so clueless! But then when he's not..." Rachel started to act all dreamy-like. "...he's loveable, sweet, handsome, charming, lovely...no wait, I already used lovely. No no, I used loveable. But anyway, he's tall, he has beautiful, big, brown eyes...oh his eyes..."

"Rachel!" Kurt yelled wearily. He ran a hand through his hair, and sighed with a smile. "I already know everything I need to know about him. He's my stepbrother. I don't need to know _every _single detail."

Kurt could almost hear Rachel smile. "Too bad. But Sebastian has the flu? Is it bad?"

"No, it's not that-"

Kurt was cut off by the sound of vomiting coming from Sebastian's room. His eyes widened, and he got a bit worried. "Uh, Rachel? I'm gonna have to call you back...looks like its worse than I thought," Kurt said and hung up quickly.

A nightmare was waiting to happen.

~O.O~

"It's all clear, Kurt."

"Thanks, Dad," Kurt said. He looked at his dad with a bit of doubt on his face, but Burt only shrugged.

Kurt turned the doorknob and entered the room, preparing for the after-smell from the vomit and anything gross. He slowly into the room, smelling the air around him and looking down at the floor. Everything seemed clear, so he calmed down his tensed shoulders and looked over to Sebastian to comfort him.

But he was asleep.

He was laying on his back, and his head was tilted to the right as it rested on the white, fluffy pillow. The blankets were just below his shoulders, and Kurt realized that he was wearing a different shirt than he was wearing before. Kurt made a disgusted face, but the teal shirt did look good on him.

Sebastian looked calm, and he was tolerable to look at without that stupid smirk on his face. Kurt gave a half smile, and sat down at the end of the bed, watching him.

He hated staring at him like this, but he just couldn't pull away. He actually looked more attractive this way. It made Kurt forget about all the bad things he had done to him, like try to ruin Regionals and injure his boyfriend's cornea.

Yuck. Kurt was disgusted with himself.

He stood up and pulled out his phone again. He felt like he had been rude to hang up on Rachel so abruptly, so he wanted to make up for it by calling her back. He slid out into the hall and dialed her number.

"Kurt? Hey! What happened?" Rachel asked when she found out it was her best friend.

"Oh, Sebastian threw up. It was disgusting, but I only saw it once. Dad was the one who cleaned it up," Kurt said in relief. "I don't know what I would've done if Mom or Dad weren't home."

"What's Sebastian doing now?" Rachel asked. She sat down on her bed and waited to hear Kurt's answer.

"He's asleep," Kurt said. "I don't know when he fell asleep, and how he could have after throwing up, but he's asleep."

"He's probably had a rough day with the flu. Being drenched in rain yesterday, probably getting a couple sniffles during the night, and then being hit with all this," Rachel said, backing Sebastian up.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad for him." He started to run his hand through his hand again, ignoring the hair gel that got on his fingers.

"He'll probably feel better tomorrow," Rachel said with assurance. "Maybe he won't be as bad tomorrow!"

"Yeah right," Kurt said. "People usually get worse after a few days of the flu. Maybe his fever will go down a little, but I'll bet you ten bucks that he'll projectile tomorrow again."

"You're on," Rachel said smiling. "I think he'll puke tomorrow too, but oh well."

"So anything else going on in your life that you think we should talk about?" Kurt asked. Things were starting to get boring, and he was afraid that things would soon be a little awkward.

"Umm..." Rachel twirled her hair, thinking. "No, nothing else."

"Oh..." After a moment of awkward silence, Kurt spoke again. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Or on Monday at school."

"Alright. Bye, Kurt!"

"Bye, Rachel."

Kurt hung up the phone, and peeked back into the attic to see if Sebastian was still asleep. And as he expected, he found Sebastian dead to the world, laying in the same position he had left him in. Kurt closed the door silently, and tip-toed to his room.

~O.O~

The next morning, Kurt woke up the same way he had yesterday: by Sebastian's coughing and sneezes. He knew he face the fact that he was going to be waken up like this every morning, but it was going to be _very _hard.

After he got up from his bed, he realized that the coughing had stopped. The whole house was silent, except for the sound of Finn's snoring from two rooms away. Kurt sighed, and went upstairs to go check on Sebastian.

Kurt slowly opened the door, and found Sebastian laying in his bed, staring at the ceiling. A glass of water was sitting on his night table, a blanket was sprawled out on the floor. He wondered if Sebastian had been up most of the night.

As Kurt walked closer to Sebastian, he saw that Sebastian's face was very pale. He was shivering, and his lips were a faded blue. It made Kurt frown, feeling nothing but pity.

"Seb?" Kurt stood next to Sebastian's bed, rubbing Sebastian's arm.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked, his voice scratchy and quiet.

"Bas, you look awful. Are you rethinking about that medicine?" Kurt asked him. Sebastian gave a small nod.

"You're not going to whine?" Kurt asked. Sebastian shook his head.

Kurt sighed, giving him a small smile. "Alright then. I'll leave as soon as I finish breakfast...wait, what time is it?"

He looked over to the clock on the wall, and it told him it was 9:15. He frowned, and turned back to Sebastian. "I mean, I'll leave as soon as the clock strikes  
ten-thirty!"

Sebastian groaned, rubbing his temple. He hated headaches. He hated being sick. He hated everything about being sick, which included the medicine. He wished it would all go away, and he was healthy and back on his feet...but it didn't look like that would be happening anytime soon.

"It'll go by quickly, Sebastian. You'll make it," Kurt said reassuringly. "I'm going to make some cereal. Do you want any?" Kurt figured he wouldn't, but he might as well ask.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Okay. I'll see you later, Seb." Kurt said and he left to go make breakfast.

Kurt walked into the kitchen and got some _Frosted Flakes _out from the cabinet. He set them down on the counter, and reached to get a bowl.

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

Kurt jumped, and tried to find out where the song was coming from.

_T__he way you turn me on, I can't sleep_

Oh. It was his phone.

_Let's runaway and don't ever look back  
Don't ever look back_

Kurt accepted the call and said hello.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hi Blaine," Kurt said, sandwiching the phone between his ear and his shoulder as he set the bowl down on the counter next to the box of cereal.

"I know that it's early, but can you come down to the Lima Bean? I need to discuss something with you." The way Blaine was talking made Kurt's stomach drop to the floor, but he continued to act like he knew nothing weird was going on.

"I need to go to the pharmacy to pick up medicine for Sebastian. If anything, I'll have to meet you around noon. Is that okay?" Kurt asked. He opened the fridge and pulled out the carton of milk, checking the expiration date to make sure it was still good.

"Sure, no problem. By the way, how is that going?" Blaine asked.

"It's going awful. He's real sick, with a fever over one hundred and he's starting to get really cold. He's even thrown up!" Kurt said. He walked over to the counter and poured the milk into the bowl.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually feel kind of bad for him," Blaine admitted. Kurt nodded, even though Blaine couldn't see him.

"Yeah. But he'll get better." Kurt poured the cereal into the milk and carried the bowl over to the table so he could eat.

"How is he today?" Blaine asked.

"He's not doing so well." Kurt got out a spoon from the silverware drawer. "Today he was really cold, his voice sounded awful, he barely says anything, I'm pretty sure he has a headache...he's just awful." Kurt sat down at the table and started to eat his cereal.

"How long was he out in the rain?"

"I'm not real sure, but I'm guessing...two hours?"

"Yikes," Blaine said. After a silence, Blaine continued, "Okay, I have to go run a few errands before we meet. See you later, Kurt."

"Bye, Blaine."

Kurt finished his cereal ten minutes later, and then set the empty bowl into the sink. He washed the bowl, and then looked at the time on his phone. 9:53.

"I'm just going to go on a drive."

~O.O~

"Take it, Sebastian."

Sebastian took the spoon and drank the medicine, making a disgusted face when he tasted it. But if it made him feel better (or at least give him the energy to make smart comebacks), he might as well.

"Alright, Sebastian. I have to go to the Lima Bean and meet Blaine. Rest up and drink lots of fluids. Carole is going to be home, so if you need anything, she'll be here."

"You're just leaving me here?" Sebastian asked. After he spoke, he wrapped his hand around his throat, as if that would help ease pain from his sore throat.

"Yes. I have to meet Blaine, and Carole isn't that bad. She'll help you out with anything," Kurt assured. "I'll be back in about an hour. Remember, fluids."

"Remember, fluids," Sebastian said in a mocking, high-pitched voice. Kurt glared at him and headed over to the door.

"Goodbye, Seb."

"Later, princess."

Even in his sickness, he still managed to throw insults in Kurt's face.

* * *

**A|N: YAY! POSITIVE HITS! Cookies for all of you! (::) Again, I'm sorry if I am rusty. And this chapter isn't the one that I thought it would be...the one that I am thinking about is DEFINETLY the next chapter. And also, I'm going to either be starting another mini series or a one-shot. I'm probably going to be doing them both at some point, but just tell you all. The mini series or one-shot will come before Chapter 4 comes out. Either way, I am going to see the end of this story! **

**Reviews are very lovely and appreciated! :)**

**UPDATE: Follow me on Twitter! I am: BrunoRida **

**On 2/3/13, I am posting like crazy about the Superbowl! Come and follow me XD**


	5. Chapter 4: Break Up

**Chapter 4**

Kurt tapped his foot impatiently as he leaned against the window, watching to see if Blaine's car would roll into the parking lot. He had been waiting for Blaine for fifteen minutes now, and the suspense was killing him. The last time Blaine had sounded that serious was when they had been fighting about that guy named Chandler. Kurt gulped, and took a drink from his coffee cup to calm him down.

When the door opened, Kurt turned away from the window and instantly turned his eyes over to the door. Blaine was hanging his lightweight jacket on the coat rack, and he was acting a bit mopey. His eyes were a bit sad, and his face was as hard as stone. Kurt raised the coffee cup to his lips and took a big slurp from his coffee, hoping that would the hot liquid would calm down the butterflies that were fluttering in his stomach.

Blaine sighed, and turned around to find Kurt standing a few feet away from him. He jumped, but recovered quickly. He smiled, and walked over to Kurt, his eyes still sad. Kurt's stomach fell.

"Kurt! Uh, hey."

Kurt gave a half smile. "Hey, Blaine. You...you wanted to talk to me about something?" Kurt took another sip of his coffee.

"Yeah...Kurt, come here." Blaine took his empty hand and led him to a table, and sat him down. Kurt found his kindness a bit too suspicious, but tried to think nothing of it as he set his coffee cup down on the table. Blaine sat in front of him, and let it out gently.

"Kurt...I'm going to tell you something you might not want to hear, so please don't say anything until I'm done, okay?" Kurt nodded, more nervousness sweeping over him.

"OK. What is it, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed, and took Kurt's hands from across the table. "Kurt, I feel like our relationship is hitting some...rocky ends. You're going to be going to New York soon, and I'm going to be here in Lima. And you know how long distance relationships are. I'm afraid...I'm afraid..."

"Blaine, spit out," Kurt urged.

Blaine swallowed, and released his hands from Kurt's grip. They were starting to get sweaty, so he rubbed them against his pants. "I'm afraid that we're going to fight and break up over some stupid reason...maybe-maybe we should break up before-"

"No! Blaine-Blaine!" Kurt could feel himself tearing up. "A stupid reason to break up would be to break up now, which I'm pretty sure we are, right?" Blaine gave a small nod, and Kurt let out a sob. But he gathered up all of his energy to continue what he was saying.

"T-This is a stupid reason, Blaine. We can make it. We-we're in LOVE. It-it'll work for us, I promise," Kurt said. He covered his mouth over with his hand to stop the sobs. Blaine felt awful.

"Kurt, you know how this is going to end. We're going to break up, and then soon we won't be able to face each other, and then never talk to each other again!" Blaine sighed. "This way...this way we can end up being friends."

Kurt couldn't help but admit to himself that Blaine is right. He would hate not being with Blaine because of something stupid, let along not being able to talk to him. But it seemed insane to break up-no no, it _was _insane.

"But-but-"

"Kurt, please. This is just for the best-"

"FOR THE BEST?!" Kurt stood up in fury. "THIS ISN'T FOR THE BEST! BLAINE, I'M LEAVING IN A COUPLE OF WEEKS. IF ANYTHING, IN A MONTH! WHY NOW, BLAINE, WHY NOW!?"

"Well-"

"QUIET, BLAINE," Kurt snapped. Bystanders started to watch, but the two ignored them. "EVERYTHING WAS GOING PERFECT. JUST YESTERDAY, YOU WERE MY BOYFRIEND. IT WAS ALL JUST CASUAL, ALL JUST FINE. TODAY, YOU'RE JABBERING ABOUT HOW WE SHOULD BREAK UP, JUST BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE IN NEW YORK. YOU'RE NOT EVEN GIVING THIS A CHANCE!"

"Kurt, I-"

Kurt felt a hot tear roll down his cheek as he shook his head and grabbed his cup of coffee. "I'm leaving." Kurt threw his coffee away and left Blaine to sit alone, tears threatening to spill and guilt filling up in his entire body.

~O.O~

_How dare Blaine do that? He should feel guilty. Why should they break up now? Blaine's an idiot._

Kurt's head was overwhelmed with his thoughts as he stomped upstairs to his room. All of the questions that popped up seemed to have no answer. Those questions were ones like, _Why would he do this to me? _or _Why today? Why now?_ Kurt was told that all questions had an answer, but he was starting to doubt the truth in those words.

Before going to cry his eyes out, he went to go check on Sebastian and see how he was doing. Sebastian was his responsibility after all, and he had to put him first before anything else.

Kurt arrived at the attic door, wiping any tears that reminded in his eyes. He pressed his ear against the door, and heard silence.

_He's probably asleep_, Kurt thought. But just to be on the safe side, Kurt turned the doorknob and walked into the room to check on him.

Instead of finding him asleep, he found Sebastian sitting on his bed, his legs bent so his knees almost met his chin. His arms were wrapped around his legs, and his head rested on his chin. He stared at the wall, his eyes blank. He probably looked worse than Kurt.

Kurt sat down on the end of the bed, and looked over to Sebastian. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked sympathetically. Sebastian lifted his head and nodded, keeping his eyes on the wall. Kurt wondered what was so interesting about it.

"Sebastian, are you tired from the medicine? It said it was cause you to feel drowsy," Kurt said. He watched Sebastian shake his head slowly.

"Medicine...not...working," he mumbled. "Stomach...hurt..."

"Here, lay down," Kurt said gently. He laid Sebastian down, and then realized all of the blankets were sprawled on the floor just like the one had been before. Kurt didn't hesitate to pick them up and cover them up on the sick boy, pulling them up to his shoulders so he didn't feel cold.

"We're going to take you to the doctor tomorrow, okay? I'm pretty sure it's just a bad cold, but I'm still going to take you anyway." Kurt gave him a small smile, brushing a strand of brown hair away from his eyes. His hair was getting a bit messy, and Kurt had to admit: he looked different without his CW haircut.

Sebastian gave a small nod, and started to stare at the ceiling. Kurt sighed, rustled his hair one last time, and then left him in peace.

Kurt shut the door behind him quietly, and tip toed down the hall, just in case Sebastian was falling asleep. He immediately headed for his room, where he could cry his eyes out alone.

Once he was inside, he laid down on his bed and let the tears slide. Sobs came out from his mouth, and every now and then will a tear fall into his mouth. Kurt didn't care at this point; everything was ruined.

He pulled out his phone, and tried to see through the blur of tears as he tried to dial Rachel's number. He had her on speed dial, but he felt too sad to go onto his speed dial list because Blaine was right about Rachel's name. Anything that would involve Blaine right now would just tear him apart.

The phone rang three times before Rachel finally picked up. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Hi, Rachel." Kurt cringed at how his voice instantly gave away that he was crying.

"Kurt, what's wrong?!"

Kurt cringed again.

"I-I don't know if I should tell you," Kurt said. He sat up and stared at the picture of Blaine that stood on his night table. He picked it up, stared at it for a long time, and then threw it against the wall in anger. Rachel jumped when she heard the crash.

"Kurt, are you okay?!" Rachel asked, panic in her voice. Kurt nodded, and replied with a yes. Rachel let out a sigh of relief, and then got back on the subject at hand. "Kurt, what is going on?"

"Blaine and I broke up," Kurt blurted out. He stared at the broken glass at the other end of the room, the wrinkled picture laying on top of it. He wanted to burn it and let the ashes fly away in the wind.

"Oh my God." Rachel slapped her hand over her 'O' shaped mouth. "I'm so sorry." Her voice came out a bit muffled, but Kurt was able to understand what she said.

Kurt let another tear roll down his face. "It's okay. He's just a jerk."

"Why'd you guys break up?" Rachel asked.

"Blaine didn't want to take any chances on our long distance relationship and said we would break up over something stupid, so he wanted to break up now so we could end up as friends. I know what your going to say. But he's right, blah blah blah blah. But it's going to be hard either way, right?" Kurt said.

"Exactly. It is going to be hard, but you have to let the man speak first," Rachel said. "When there's a break up, both the girlfr-I mean, both boyfriends are going to have to hear both sides if it's going to fair. Maybe you should call him tomorrow and talk to him about it. Just calm down tonight, and then settle it all tomorrow. It'll be okay, Kurt," Rachel reassured.

"I just wish you were right," Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt, I want you to get some rest. It sounds like you've been crying, so you must be tired. Maybe we'll talk tomorrow?"

"Oh..." Kurt just realized that his eyes were starting to get droopy, and his tense body started to relax from his drowsiness. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Of course I am. I always-forget that. Sleep tight, Kurt," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rach'. Bye."

~O.O~

The next morning, Sebastian almost begged Kurt for him to take him to the doctor. Kurt said that the hospital opened up at eleven A.M, and he'll have to wait for thirty more minutes. Every time Sebastian would hear Kurt response, he would groan and slide under the covers, as if all the pain and sickness would go away.

Finally, at eleven, Kurt woke Sebastian up and drove him to the hospital. The drive was long with Sebastian's constant complaining. He kept saying, "Are we there yet?" "You're driving too slow." "Kurt, my stomach isn't going to stop hurting anytime soon." "I'm getting a headache because of you." Kurt was starting to get a headache himself.

After parking in a parking spot and waiting fifteen minutes in a waiting room, the doctor called Sebastian in and started his check up.

"Okay, so why are we here?" the doctor asked. He set his clipboard down on the counter, and started to wash his hands in the sink.

"Um..." Kurt tried to raise his voice over the water and the sink. "We're here to make sure my friend here has the flu and nothing else. We also need some medicine that'll work, because I picked some up at the store and he only felt worse."

"I see. Well!" The doctor turned to Sebastian and stared at him long and hard. Sebastian raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just going to ask you a few questions. Okay?" the doctor said. Sebastian nodded, and prepared for the doctor to blow questions into his face.

"Okay, so any pains? Headaches, stomachaches, earaches?" the doctor asked. Sebastian told him that he had headaches and stomachaches, and the doctor picked up his clipboard and wrote something down. Then he asked his next question.

"Have you had any fevers? And how long have you had these fevers...if you've had any," the doctor said. Sebastian told the doctor that he has had a fever ever since Saturday, and it has stayed in the 100's. The doctor wrote something else down on his clipboard, and then nodded.

"Are you having any trouble breathing or anything?" the doctor asked. Sebastian shook his head no.

The doctor nodded, writing furiously on his piece of paper. "Alright then. It seems that you do just have the flu. I have some medicine that'll help the process of feeling better move along, but I still want you to rest and drink lots of fluids." The doctor handed Sebastian his prescription, and Sebastian muttered a thanks.

"I recommend that you get a flu shot as well. That way you won't get this again any time soon," the doctor said. Sebastian groaned, but he nodded along anyway.

"Alright you too. Have a nice day," the doctor called out as Kurt and Sebastian walked out the door.

"Thanks, you too," Kurt said, and shut the door. "Okay, now we have to go to the pharmacy and give them your prescription. Think you can make it?" Kurt had turned to Sebastian, and was eyeing him up and down just to make sure he was healthy and strong enough to keep on going.

"Yeah," Sebastian mumbled. He slipped the prescription into his pocket and followed Kurt to his car.

"At least it was quick."

"Mhmm."

"It's good to know that it's just the flu."

"Mhmm."

"Glad your just saying 'mhmm' instead of something else that's stupid."

"Mhm-hey!"

Kurt laughed. "C'mon, Seb. We have to get to the pharmacy so we can turn in your prescription." He opened his door and sat down in his driver seat, waiting for Sebastian to come and sit in the passenger seat next to him.

"Alright, alright." Sebastian sat down in the passenger seat, trying to pass the headache that was coming on.

"No whining this time."

"I can't promise anything."

"Bas-"

"This is a free country, princess."

"Good grief."

"Look, I can't help-"

"Let's just get to the pharmacy."

~O.O~

It was around eight o' clock when Sebastian had fallen asleep and had that dream. When it began, everything was black, so Sebastian didn't think there was a dream at all. But then he saw an Australia landscape before his eyes. All of the buildings were empty, and there was no one in sight. There wasn't even an animal, not even a bug. He slowly spun around in a circle, looking for a soul. Nothing.

Then, all of a sudden, a police station appeared in front of him. It wasn't shortly after did the people fade in as well. They all looked worried, pacing in front of the building and peering through the windows. Sebastian raised his eyebrow and tried to push through the people, heading towards the entrance.

A police officer came out from the building. He was tall and muscular, and he was the kind of man who looked like he had never smiled in his entire life. He was tan from the beating sun, and he wore black sunglasses to shade his eyes. When he spoke, Sebastian was surprised to hear how deep his voice was.

"Who here knows Lilly Smythe?"

Sebastian was astonished to hear his mother's name. Why was she here? This place looked more like a western landscape back in the 80's rather than Australia. But because it was a dream, anything could happen.

A couple of people raised their hands. These people wore archaeologist uniforms, but there was one person who was wearing plain clothes. Sebastian didn't know what to do, and if he should raise his hand. In the end, he raised his hand.

"Now who here knows Jake Smythe?"

Different people raised their hands, and these people were either in suits or simple clothing. Sebastian was wondering why this officer was asking who knew his parents were, and why so many people were here. Sebastian raised his hand again.

"Alright then. Everybody who doesn't know the couple, leave," the buff officer ordered. He started to gently push people away, while everybody who knew his parents stepped back and watched. Sebastian scurried over to the group so he wouldn't be yelled at by the officer.

After the extras had cleared out, the officer walked over to the small group with his hands behind his back. He acted so stern, but behind those pitch-black glasses were sad, depressed eyes that had cried for Lilly Smythe.

The officer spoke slowly, trying to sound tough and officiant, but his feelings won the battle.

"You all know that Jake Smythe disappeared a week ago, right?" the officer asked. Everybody nodded except Sebastian, who was stunned. When had his father disappeared?

"And you know that Lilly Smythe went to go search for him, correct?" Everybody nodded again.

"Well..." The officer sighed. "Lilly Smythe...died while trying to find her husband. We still have no news on Jake Smythe, but we found Lilly Smythe dead near a cliff. We think that she fell off it as she..."

Sebastian couldn't hear anymore, because everything faded to black. He thought the dream was over after that, but it wasn't. His parents appeared in front of him, frozen as stone. He tried to reach out to hug them; he had missed them so much. But every time he tried to hug them, they just seemed to pull away. It was almost like an invisible force was keeping them apart.

"Mom? Dad? What was-"

Sebastian watched his mother start to flicker. He was confused on what was happening, and before he could figure out, she disappeared. Then his father started to flicker. Sebastian jumped, and tried to run to him so he could prevent him from disappearing. But the invisible force pulled them apart and away from each other, and his father continued to flicker. But he didn't disappear. Instead, he just continued to flicker.

"Dad, Dad, DAD!" Sebastian yelled.

"DAD!"

Sebastian woke up from his nightmare, sweat rolling down his face and his hands tightened into fists. He swore he could still see his father flickering in the dark, the invisible force making him forever unreachable.

~O.O~

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

_The way you turn me on_

Kurt looked up from his book and over to his phone, which was singing his heart out to the tune of Teenage Dream by Katy Perry.

_"Both boyfriends are going to have to hear both sides if it's going to fair."_

Kurt sighed, and picked up his phone. He had to hear Blaine's side of the story, whether he liked it or not.

He stared at Blaine's name for a long time, feeling hate and disgust boiling up inside of him. His thumb was trying to decide if he should press the 'Accept' button or the 'Decline'. He wanted to press decline, but he knew he had accept it. He took a deep breath, full of regret filling inside his body as his thumb pressed the

**decline** button.

* * *

**A|N: Okay...not pleased with the ending, but it'll do. SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE! There's something called school. :|  
****So I'm hoping that this is a cliffhanger. You know...What did Sebastian's dream mean? Are Kurt and Blaine ever going to settle their break-up? Is Sebastian ever going to get better?  
****Yeah, not a big cliffhanger.  
****Ah, well. Hope you enjoyed, and I loved ALL of your reviews. Please leave more! :))**

**(And the one-shot and mini series might not be coming. This story is always nagging at me. Like, finish chapter 5! Don't work on us! CHAPTER 4! Do it! Do it! So just keep an eye out for it, but it might not be coming. Sorry!)**


	6. Author's Note

**WARNING: This is not a chapter!**

**I'm thinking about abandoning my fanfic.**

**I'm really sorry to all of my followers and everybody who has liked my fanfic, but I don't think I could write anymore. I've lost my interest in Glee; therefore, I've lost my interest in Kurtbastian. It's dreadful to think about writing it, and it bores me when I do. I'd much rather write a fanfic about The Hunger Games instead.  
It's also hard to continue this fanfic after such a long break. I've had important testing and competitions to attend, which had to delay me from writing. But now that I'm back on my feet, I'm sorry to announce that I must end this fanfic.**

**I want to come back to this account and write some more fanfics, but it seems highly unlikely. I'm using Tumblr as my source of writing my fanfics, since some of them involve singing artists that do not come from movies or TV. And because of this, I'm barely on at all. But since summer is coming up, I might find some time to write a one-shot and so.**

**But this is it. I really hope you guys liked what I had written, and maybe you guys can use your imaginations to guess what's going to happen next. In my opinion, that seems way more fun than reading it from somebody else's mind. :)**

**Bye guys!**

* * *

**UPDATE: Okay, so it turns out that my fanfic is being taken over! The Warbler Twins was happy enough to take 'The New Roommate' over, so please check the fanfic out. Here's the link: s/9343400/1/The-New-Roomate**

**As always, this fanfic is not going to get anymore new chapters. I had a lot of fun writing this fanfic, but I guess it's going to have to come to an end.  
In case there's anyone that wants to continue reading my fanfics, then go to this link: and check out my archive! You'll find some fanfics there.**

**Bye!**


End file.
